Messed Up
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is dating Katsuki Bakugou. Shouto Todoroki watches from the sidelines and wishes he was with Izuku. Bakudeku to Tododeku. Breif mentions of Kiribaku.
1. Damaged Goods

A/N: some of the subjects in this book are potentially triggering. You have been warned.

Izuku Midoriya PoV

It had started casual enough. At first, they'd started out as fuck buddies. They didn't even fuck that often. Only when both of them felt energetic and horny.

Then they had started doing it more often. They even began to take part in threesomes with his other fuck buddy Kirishima. Then, I decided that I wanted more. Little did I know that that was the worst desicion I ever made.

Of course, being in a relationship didn't stop Kacchan from having sex with Kirishima on the side. I didn't mind as long as Kachan was my boyfriend and everyone knew it.

But, then everyone at school started saying that Kirishima and Kachan were dating. Still, I tried to convince myself that it was fine. That it didn't matter. That Kachan was still his. Now, I knows better.

Kacchan never has loved me and never will. But, that's alright because he's cover. He may do things that no one in their right mind could put up with, but he's the only person who will ever put up with someone as worthless as me. So, I let him have his side guy and say all the shit he says because deep down I believe he cares at least a little bit.

I leave the house five minutes after Kacchan as is our staple. He doesn't want us to show up together because he doesn't want anyone to know we're together. Especially Kirishima, his side guy. Also known as his boyfriend. At least, at school.

I walk on my own, limping slightly, but otherwise I'm fine. It takes me a while to get there, so I know Kacchan has to have been here way earlier than me. I walk in slowly and go to my seat, ignoring everyone.

Kacchan is at Kirishima's desk, flirting with him. I hate seeing them together. It makes me sad because I really do love Kacchan. I just want him to love me back. Instead, he loves Kirishima.

I know the only reason he keeps me around is so that he has someone to hit and fuck no matter what time it is. It doesn't matter to me as long as he doesn't leave me. Too many people have left me already. My father, my childhood friends, even my mother.

'It's because you're a useless piece of shit,' says the voice in the back of my head.

The voice that causes me to make bad decisions. The voice that tells me what I already know. The voice that comes to me long after Kacchan is asleep. The one that whispers, 'you are worthless.' Over and over again, relentlessly.

There's also another voice. This one is not as loud, but sometimes, when I'm feeling hopeless, it talks to me. 'It'll be alright. You're a strong boy Izuku. You can do this. You'll be alright,' it says, always encouraging me.

But, for some reason, the negative voice seems to win. Every. Single. Time. Just one I wish the positive voice would win, but it never has and (probably) never will. I'm jolted out of my thoughts by none other than Todoroki.

"Hey Midoriya, what's wrong?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"There is obviously something wrong," he says, insistent.

"I told you there is nothing wrong. Now can you please leave me alone," I say angrily.

"I still think there is something wrong, but I won't pressure you into talking about it. I will see you later Midoriya," he says.

"See you later Todoroki," I mutter as he walks off.

I didn't mean to snap at him, it's just that I can't take this anymore. This feeling of hopelessness. I know most people would tell me to talk about it to other people, but I don't want to be a burden. I already cause enough trouble for my friends as it is, I don't want to cause them anymore with my depression, if that's even what I should call it.

The bell rings, and once again Mr. Aizawa had done nothing but nap all class period, so I didn't even have our hero lessons to distract me. I just hope All Might doesn't ditch us for afternoon training again. I'd prefer to quit dwelling on this for now.

"Hey Deku," Uraraka shouts running up to me, Iida and Todoroki on her heels.

"Oh, hey there Uraraka," I say gloomily.

"Is something wrong?"she asks.

"No. Why does everyone keep asking me that today? I'm just tired," I say, careful not to say anything that would make her question me further. I'm honestly not in the mood to deal with this today.

"Ok if that's what you say, then that's what I'm going to go with. Now, for the even more important question. What are you planning on getting for lunch?" she asks easily, as though she had not just been asking if I was alright. I can't believe this girl sometimes. Uraraka is truly special.

"I'm actually not planning on eating anything. I'm not really hungry," I say softly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Midoriya? What about your diet for the hero course? How is that going to affect it?" Iida asks, making really good points as always. Unfortunately, my mind is already made up.

"It'll be fine," I say and we head to the lunch room.

I sit quietly while everyone eats and laughs. Occasionally Uraraka or Iida will try to draw me into the conversation, but I quickly duck out again. Finally, it's time for our hero lessons, and we stand up to go.

When we get there, All Might is already there and we begin our lesson. We train and, as always, Kacchan, Todoroki, and I come out on top.

I then leave and start the long tread, Kacchan is still at school with Kirishima. I walk home somewhere in between coherent and incoherent thought. When I open the door to my house, I'm not expecting what I hear.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It's been a while since the last time I wrote angst, so I hope it's not that bad. I actually expect this to get 0 reads, 0 comments, and 0 votes, so if you do this I will be pleasantly surprised. Until next time.

-Claressia


	2. Broken

A/N: You gotta love how frequently I update. It's good for cliffhangers.

Izuku Midoriya PoV

I can hear them having sex and it physically hurts. Kirishima is moaning softly and so is Bakugou. In fact Bakugou sounds a lot happier than when he's fucking me.

"Bakugou harder please," I can hear Kirishima gasp.

"But it feels so good to tease you though my love," he says flirtily.

"Not for me it isn't," Kirishima gasps out before moaning again.

Every moan that they elicit from each other physically hurts. My chest is tightening and I feel as though I'm being stabbed in the heart. It hurts so much. I don't think I can bear it.

I have unconsciously made my way to the bathroom right next to the bedroom. That's why I can hear them both orgasming. That is why I'm able to hear what Kacchan says next.

"I love you Eiji," he says.

And, even though I know he doesn't love me, it still hurts. I feel like my chest is on fire. I want a release. I want to scream and cry. But, I can't. Because Kirishima is here. And because it would make Kacchan mad. And, I don't want Kacchan to be mad at me because then he might leave me.

So I stuff my fist in my mouth and sob silently unable to do anything as I hear Kirishima and Kacchan start round two. I listen to them have sex for who knows how long before Kirishima finally leaves and Kacchan walks in to take a shower. He takes one look at me, and immediately begins to smile sadistically. This was the Kacchan I knew.

"How much did you hear nerd?" he asks menacingly.

"All of it, I think," I whisper sadly.

"Good. You know what I could use right now?" he asks, slightly sweeter than before.

"What would you like Kacchan?" I ask softly.

"I'd like to watch you squirm as I hit you. And then, I want to fuck you so hard you can't stand," he says, his voice animalistic.

"Then what's stopping you?" I ask softly.

"Not you," he says before lunging at me.

He pushes me down and backhands me.

"I bet you liked what you heard earlier, you pervert," he says while punching me in the gut.

"You should take some notes from Kirishima. Then our sex might actually be able to satisfy me the first time," he screeches, kneeing me in the balls.

"I will do whatever you want. Just promise me that you will love me if I do it," I gasp out as he continues hitting me. I can feel bruises beginning to form at this point.

"As if I would ever love someone as useless as you Deku," he says nastily.

He keeps hitting me before his hands move to his zipper. He yanks his pants and boxers down.

"The best you can ever hope to do is satisfy me, if only briefly," he whispers before pulling down my pants and boxers. And then, he fucked me until I couldn't stand.

Shouto Todoroki PoV

Something seemed off about Midoriya today. He seemed more exhausted than usual and a lot sadder as well. Did something happen? I know he lives alone and he never talks about his family or any friends outside of the ones he has at school, save Bakugou.

In fact, he never seems to shut up about Bakugou. It hurts me a little bit because I am in love with him, but there is nothing I can do because he's in love with Bakugou. I wish I could do something to help him, but Bakugou is dating Kirishima and I really think he loves him. So, I sit and support him as he attempts to get over Bakugou, but all the while nursing my love for him. It is a constant burden that I never want to let go of. Because, if I let go, then I will have nothing but heartbreak.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of a vacuum starting up somewhere in my house. My sister must be cleaning again. I move to my feet with every intention of helping her, when the front door opens. Father is home. I hear the sound of the vacuum cut off as my sister runs to greet him. I do the same and we bow in harmony as he walks through the front door.

"Shouto, I need to speak to you in the training room," he growls menacingly.

I nod and we walk towards the training room.

"I've noticed that you're still being beat by that brat Katsuki Bakugou. We should fix that, don't you agree?" he practically purrs persuasively.

"Of course father," I say respectfully, biting my tongue.

"Then come at me," he says, beckoning me.

"Gladly," I growl and take off.

I come at him with my fire and ice as hard as I can. It's not enough I can tell. He slowly gets the advantage, but still I keep fighting. I can't let that bastard win again. Otherwise I'm just as worthless as he says I am.

I turn the tables using my ice to sneak around him whilst I distract him with my fire. I get in several good blows from behind and, albeit slowly, I'm steadily getting the upper hand. He is finally forced to conceed the match to me. For the first time ever, he says, "You win. I suppose that is enough for today."

"Glad to know I can best the number one hero," I say before stumbling out of the room.

"Are you alright Shouto?" my sister asks, concerned.

"I'm fine Fuyumi. I'm going to go take a nap, so I'm not sure if I'll be downstairs for dinner. Will you please save me some?" I implore her.

"Of course Shouto," she says and I smile at her.

I stumble into my room and flop down on to the bed. Midoriya looked down today, so tomorrow I'm going to go to extra trouble to make him happy. I swear it.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I should be able to get chapter 3 out relatively quickly since the first day of my Christmas break is on Friday. See y'all next time.

\- Claressia


	3. Reject

A/N: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's a New Update! Enjoy it.

Midoriya PoV

I wake up on the bathroom floor in severe pain. Everything hurts. I wince in pain as I crawl over to the bath. It's not light outside yet, so I'm assuming it's about 5:30 in the morning. I run the water and think about last night.

Kacchan never will love me because I'm a useless piece of shit who doesn't deserve love. I feel tears come to my eyes, but I push them down. I learned a long time ago that there is no use in crying about it.

I haul myself over the rim of the bath and sink down into the water. I let out a sigh as the warm water passes over my sore bruised skin. The water is tainted pink from the blood leaking from my hole and other cuts on my body. I lift my arm and yelp in pain. It hurts so much. But it doesn't hurt as much as my heart does, knowing that Kacchan will never love me. He rejects my love and it is like a knife in side.

I finish my bath, and flop out of the tub and on to the ground. I crawl into my room and over to the wardrobe. I have to go to school or else Kacchan will get mad. I use the wardrobe handle to pull myself up. I cry out and fall down again. I proceed to keep putting myself through pain and misery until I can stand and walk around pretty well.

I throw on my UA uniform and walk out of the door without eating anything. And so began my day.

Tododokidoki PoV

A wait patiently for Midoriya at the front doors to UA. He walks up gingerly and wincing. I run over to him, concerned.

"Midoriya, what is wrong? You look like you're in pain," I say frantically.

"I'm fine," he says mustering up a smile.

"Whatever you say. I'm sorry about bothering you yesterday," I say quietly.

"It's fine. There actually was something wrong, I just didn't want to talk about it," he says sweetly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No, I took care of it," he says.

"Well if you ever want to talk I'm here and I care about what is going on with you," I say carefully.

"You really care?" he asks surprised.

"Of course I do! I love you Midoriya!" I blurt out.

"Um Todoroki. You mean platonically right?" he asks softly.

"Of course," I say, seeing a chance to redeem myself.

"Well I'm glad you care," he says softly.

"Of course I do," I say and hug him.

He hugs me back and his eyes fill with tears. He buries his face in my chest and sobs.

"Midoriya what's wrong!" I exclaim, alarmed.

"No one has ever been this nice to me before," he chokes out between sobs.

I pat his back softly and stand there, not sure what to do. I wait until he stops crying before taking him back to class.

Bakahoe PoV

Shitty Deku was late to class, and he was with Icyhot. Not that I care of course. As long as he doesn't get to close to half and half then I don't give a shit if he has friends. After all I have Kiri and that's one hundred times better than shitty Deku all to myself.

Speaking of Kiri, here he comes. Class has just finished so I guess he wants to hang out.

"So Kiri, what do you wanna do?" I ask smirking.

"Actually I'm too busy for you today. Denki and I have plans," he says.

"But I'm your boyfriend," I say, complaining.

"And Denki and I have wanted to hang out for awhile and you always keep me from him," he says logically.

"Whatever go hang out with him Shitty hair," I say venomously.

Great, my own boyfriend prefers his friend over me. Is this rejection? Oh well probably not.

I'm going to take this shit out on Deku. And, I know just how to do it.

If you aren't comfortable with smut, don't read the following PoV

Midoriya PoV

Kacchan falls into step beside me halfway home.

"Kacchan, why are you walking with me?" I ask quietly.

"Because I wanna have some fun with you when we get home," he whispers seductively.

"Oh," I say, my heart sinking.

Of course he just wants sex. That's all he ever wants. I know why. It's because I'm useless and not good for anything other than sex, but it still stings.

We walk through the front door and he practically shoves me through the door to his room. He shoves some lingerie into my arms and pushes me into the bathroom. I walk out in the lingerie, feeling self-conscious.

Kacchan pushes me against the wall, a hungry look in his eyes. He kisses me roughly and pins my arms above my head. That's when he takes it too far.

He puts a blindfold on me and ties my wrists together with rope. Feeling helpless, I quiver in fear.

"Now I can do whatever I want to do to you Deku," he whispers in my ear.

I continue shivering in fear, not ready for what Kacchan had in store. He slipped the lacy underwear off of me and inserted himself in my hole. Not prepared, I howl in pain. He moves inside of me furiously, not giving me time to adjust.

I can feel tears leaking from my eyes and blood from my hole. I want Kacchan but not like this. I want him to be to me like he is to Kirishima, calm, caring, and reverent.

His pace quickens and he slams into my prostate hard. And, despite myself, I moan loudly. He keeps going, and I continue moaning until finally I cum. But, he doesn't stop, he keeps going. I can't breathe it hurts so much. But, I signed up for this treatment so I can't back out now.

Kirishima PoV

Katsuki is a bitch to everyone but me. I knew that of course and honestly didn't mind until now. He has gone from hangout with your friends whenever, to a clingy butt-hurt bitch, and I hate it. I love him, but he needs to straighten up and fast. But, I will give him some time and talk to him about it soon.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Please show your appreciation for this story through your actions. I love all of my readers. Merry Christmas.

-Claressia


	4. Can't Let You Go

A/N: My writing style is slightly different now, so sorry for the inconsistencies in the writing style thus far. This chapter has some pretty triggering subjects as well so...

Beware of Chapter!

Can't Let You Go

Izuku Midoriya PoV

I awaken early, determined to get to school as quickly as possible. Maybe when I get home today Kacchan will be in a better mood. Perhaps he won't beat me until I can't hold my eyes open any longer. Perhaps, instead, he'll offer me a kind word and a pat on the head. Or, possibly, he'll be with Kirishima. The one he loves. The one who I can never hope to be. The one I'm slowly coming to hate.

I step out of our red brick house and into the cool, crisp morning air. The chilled bite of the slight breeze sends a small shiver through my body and I pull my jade cardigan tighter around me. I sling my school bag, which is a messenger bag, over my shoulder and begin the long trek to school. I'm hoping to get in a bit more training in before Aizawa's class. My goal is still to become the number 1 hero after all. Maybe then Kacchan will love me.

I start towards school in the periwinkle dawn lighting, relishing the feel of the crisp, cool morning air. I trot along at a brisk pace, wanting to get to school as quickly as possible. The city has not yet started to come alive with the early morning bustle, and I see only a few people as I walk briskly to school. The school looms before me, a giant amongst men, and I stop short. I hadn't realized I had been getting so close due to the fact that I was lost in thought. I take a calming breath and step through the gates. The breeze whispers against my skin as I pass under the cherry blossom trees, It's spring so they are in full bloom, and towards the front doors. Suddenly, the wind picks up and my cardigan flies up into my face. The cherry blossoms are floating down as I push my cardigan down. The wind slows down and cherry blossom petals drift to the ground leisurely around me. And there he is walking towards me through the cherry blossoms. Shouto Todoroki walks towards me, the falling cherry blossom petals framing him. It would be a scene out of a romantic film if I was in love with him. Unfortunately, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Kacchan, who would never give me the sweet smile Todoroki is giving me now. Who would never sat the kind things Todoroki does. Maybe it would be better if I got over Kacchan. The problem is I can't let him go. And then, it's over. He reaches me and I give him a warm smile.

"Good Morning Todoroki-kun," I chirp, smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Izuku, you're here early today," he says, smiling slightly.

"I woke up earlier than usual so I decided to come to school early," I say, still smiling.

"Well, since you're here, why don't we hang out for awhile?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, happy to spend time with him.

We walk around to the other side of the school where there is a grassy knoll. We lay side by side and watch as the sun peeks over the horizon. The colors dance across the sky, a collage of gold, purple and pink. I smile slightly and glance at Todoroki. I smile at him and, in that moment, we are the only two people alive. Me and my friend Todoroki. And then, I remember Kacchan and the moment shatters. I get to my feet slowly.

"Let's go inside Todoroki-kun," I murmur awkwardly.

"Sure, but please drop the honorifics Midoriya," he says with a slight smile.

"Ok Todoroki," I say, smiling back.

Without the honorific his name feels foreign in my mouth, though admittedly I don't dislike it. We walk in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought. That is until he turns his burning gaze on me and says words that make my stomach drop.

"Midoriya you look hurt and sad. Talk to me please," he murmurs to me.

"I can't. It hurts Roki. It _hurts_. I'm in a situation I can't control. I can't escape it because I can't let him go," I say, my eyes filling with tears.

He says nothing, pulling me into a hug. He rubs circles on my back and I bury my head into his chest and sob. I finally let out the tears I've been fighting off since Kacchan blindfolded me yesterday. I let the pain wash over me as the memories I thought I had blocked out come rushing back. Of my mother. Of that night. The night she left me forever.

I sob until there are no tears left and even after that I cling to Roki, feeling safe in his arms. I know I shouldn't do this, I love Kacchan after all, but I can't help but cling to him as though he is the only stable thing left in the world. As though he is a rock in the middle of the sea and I have to cling to him for fear of drowning. And, in a way, that's what I'm literally doing. Assuming my problems and sadness are the sea.

Eventually I pull away and stare into his heterochromatic eyes. I give him a small smile.

"Thank you so much for letting me cry on your shoulder Todoroki," I murmur.

"It was no problem. Please just call me Shouto or Roki," he says sweetly.

"Then call me Izuku," I say softly.

"Alright Izuku. Let's get to class. But first, we need to make it look like you haven't been crying," he says gently, treating me as though I would shatter at the slightest touch.

"Let's do that," I say, relief evident in my voice.

He guides me up to the bathroom by our classroom. He wets a paper towel and dabs at my face. He's leaning so close that I can feel his breath on my face and it's not unpleasant. In fact I can feel tingles going through my body. I push it away, knowing that it wasn't good. I love Kacchan and Kacchan only. Even if how I feel is reminiscent of how Kacchan made me feel when we first got together. Before he started loving Kirishima and not me.

He pulls away and I realize my face is now clean. He grabs my hand and guides me to our classroom. I have to force my mind away from the way his hand feels in mine.

"Izuku are you alright?" he asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

I snap out of my daze and say, "I'm fine Roki. Just...thinking."

"Alright. Well I'll see you at lunch. And you can _always_ talk to me. It doesn't matter when or what about. I will drop anything for you," he says, his eyes burning with an intensity that causes my heart to start pounding.

"I-I know. Thank you so much for earlier Roki," I choke out, my heart still pounding.

"It was nothing," he calls over his shoulder, walking to his seat.

I sit down and wait until my heart steadies. I can't keep doing this. I can't get over Kacchan. I've tried. It still hurts. So then why do I feel like this around Todoroki. I face forward as people begin to file into the class and stare at the board, already starting on the writing assignment. I lose myself in it and don't even notice Kacchan sitting in front of me.

 **Shouto Todoroki POV**

I stared at the green haired angel who, just minutes ago, had been crying on my shoulder. I can still feel butterflies in my stomach and I sit there attempting to quiet them. Instead, my mind flutters back to this morning.

I had caught sight of him through the cherry blossom petals and had gone to him. Then they had watched the sunset. And then, Izuku had broken down. He had sobbed against me and I loved it. He needed me and I was there. Maybe one day he'll tell me everything. In the meantime I can only hope that helping him will be enough. Because I can't let go of his sweet freckled face and his emerald colored eyes. I love him so much and, maybe, one day he will love me back. Until that day comes I will wait.

I stumble through my lessons before lunch in a haze, unable to jerk my thought away from Izuku. The boy in question is head towards me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright Roki? You seem kind of...off," he asks, looking very concerned.

He is no longer the sobbing boy from earlier, but, instead, a concerned friend. I find it ironic that he is so concerned about me when he was the one sobbing earlier. Unless he's slipped on his childlike mask again to hide how he's feeling. I give him a small smile and give him a hug.

"I'm fine Izuku. I was just lost in thought. The real question is how are _you_ doing?" I murmur to him softly.

"I'm fine Roki. See?" he says softly as he smiles up at me.

"For all I know you're putting on a mask and this happiness is just an act," I say bluntly, realizing that it would be best not to hide anything from him.

"I swear that I'm not. This morning helped a lot," he murmurs, and I again feel the telltale lurch my heart gives. I helped him and he needs me. A warmth begins to pool in by belly and I can feel it bubbling up, an unending spring of mirth and light.

"We can do that again anytime. Here's my number," I say, handing him the number I had written down for him earlier.

"Thank you so much Roki. Let me just get out a pen and I'll write down mine for you," he says sweetly.

I smile softly as he fumbles around in his bag for a pen and paper. His emerald eyes searching the bag desperately for the items he needs. A slight sheen if sweat is on his forehead and his lightly scarred hands are shaking. I pull him into a tight hug and immeadiately feel him relax against me.

"It's alright just text me and let me know it's you. Then I'll put your number in my phone," I say softly, smiling sweetly.

He pulls away and his already rosy cheeks seem pinker. I know it's not possible that he's blushing, especially because of me, but I feel my heart soar anyway.

"Alright Roki, let's go," he says quietly.

Before we turn to go I see Bakugou, he looks angry. I watch as he gives Izuku a protective look and glares at me, growling. As though Izuku was his, despite the fact that he's dating Kirishima. I turn away, following Izuku to the lunchroom.

 **Katsuki Bakugou POV**

I let out a low growl thinking about earlier. It is the last class of the day and I don't feel the need to pay attention, so I stare out of the window. And remember how Todoroki was touching _my_ Deku. He belongs to me. And Icyhot can't seem to accept that. And why was Deku looking so happy? He loves _me_ not Icyhot. At least I thought. Maybe I need to reclaim my dominance. Because as hard as it is for me to admit, I can't let him go. He's my childhood best friend and besides that he doesn't care how I use him. And, I suppose, I care for him a bit, though I don't show it.

I resolve to be a little nicer later and turn my attention Kirishima, who is coming towards me. I can hardly breathe, wondering what he's going to say.

"Katsu?" he asks, uncertain about interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Eiji?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Is it alright if I do a few more things with Kaminari and the guys?" he asks softly.

"Of course! You have friends and you wanna spend time with them. Go ahead and have some fun," I say sweetly. This works out perfectly for me. Now I have all evening to make Deku feel wanted so that Icyhot can't steal him.

I wait for Kirishima to leave my desk. As soon as he's gone, I jump to my feet and stalk over to Deku's desk.

"Oi Deku!" I yell with vigor.

"Yes Kacchan?" he replies and I can see his hands shake. I scare him and that makes me ecstatic.

"We're walking home together," I say before dragging him to his feet.

We walk in silence my hand laced with his. I can see him every time he glances down at our intertwined hands. He smiles softly and looks radiant in his happiness.

When we get home, I sit down and pull him down onto my lap. I pepper his face with small soft kisses and he giggles. He puts his face in my neck and nudges it with his nose. He looks like a lost puppy.

"Have I not been paying enough attention to you, my little lost puppy," I croon in his ear and his face flushes a deep scarlet. That's all the answer I need, he feels neglected so he's turning to Icyhot. I pull him closer and wrap my arms around his waist.

"It's alright puppy. I'm going to do everything for you tonight," I murmur, slipping back to before Kiri and I were a thing.

He presses close to him and I murmur sweet nothings into his ear. We stay like that for the rest of the evening, him pressed against me and me stroking him softly, running my hand through his soft hair.

Eijirou Kirishima POV

Katsuki seemed off earlier. I push the thought aside. I can't let Katsuki go. I love him too much, but guilt pools in my belly as I think of the one I lust after deep in the night. The one that's not Katsuki, though I lust for him as well. I groan a bit as another pair of lips kiss my neck and I know I shouldn't be doing this. But I let it continue because, despite the fact that Katsuki is my boyfriend, I want this.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed. Vote please I'm desperate. See you soon.**  
 **-Claressia**


End file.
